fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Eclair (AgressiveHeadcheese)
Eclair (エクレア Ekurea) was an amnesiac priestess burdened with the sacred Phoenix Stone and a main character in the movie Fairy Tail:Priestess of Phoenix. Later she was controlled by the master of dark guild Succubus Eye and now she's a free mage. Appearance Eclair is a slender young woman of average height with amber-colored eyes. She has moderately brown hair which extends down her back and is normally tied up at the back while her forehead is framed by several bangs. Eclair's outfit is reminiscent of the traditional Indian sari designed with a primarily scarlet color scheme while framed around the side with a yellow, white and orange pattern-like design and a white choli worn underneath. Eclair's body is adorned with jewelry such as golden bangles worn around the wrists of both her both arms, gold brassards worn on the middle of both her upper arms as well as gold anklets worn above her ankles and brown sandals. After the Phoenix Stone arc, Eclair wears red short and also red stripe of material covering her breasts. She wears a big, golden helmet looking like eagle's head. The helmet is adorned by lots of white feathers. She has long brown ponytail covered by a white tube discovering the end of her hair. Eclair also wears a pair of red-golden, low-heeled boots. Her wrists are adorned by big, golden bracelets. Personality Due to her amnesia, Eclair had very few to almost no memories of her past. The only thing she knew for certain was that she was meant to deliver the Phoenix Stone. The stone is of great importance to her such that she sleeps with it and carries it wherever she goes. Her devotion to the stone was such that she would even brave danger for its sake, as seen when she lost the stone briefly and went to look for it, despite nightfall approaching and the danger of wolves being present. Even when she regained her memory, we don't know much about Eclair's personality. We know she doesn't like talking to people she doesn't know and she's shy a bit. She believes in her powers and she fights as long as she wants, because of her "high resistance" abilities. When she faces opponents, she appears to be compeletely calmed down. She hardly ever shows anger, but sometimes she can shout. History Synopsis Magic and abilties Fortune Telling:Eclair has the ability to see the past and find certain details, such as a person's name.In her profession as a fortune teller, Eclair, though unable to actually see the future, used her ability to see the past to give her clients advice based on the events and scenarios she finds to have occurred in their lives. Thanks to that ability, Eclair is able to see the opponent's plans. Unknown Reinforcement magic: Eclair can make people very strong. When someone isn't strong enough, her opponent faints. Eclair appeared to make people weaker as well as stronger and the effects are the same. Immortality: Eclair cannot be killed, she calls herself "immortal". She can die in the natural way. All her wounds dissapear quickly. Category:Female Category:Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Former Dark Mage Category:Sword user